1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to distributed computing, and more specifically, to techniques for enhancing the performance of a distributed file system in a computer cluster.
2. Description of the Related Art
Increasingly large amounts of data are generated every day online by users interacting with one another, with applications, data, websites, etc. Although distributed computing has been adopted for management analysis of large amounts of data, continuous optimizations to improve system performance remains critical to keep up with the rapidity with which data is being generated.